


Dark x Light

by Xylia_Alice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylia_Alice/pseuds/Xylia_Alice
Summary: There are 2 universes, Illusion Universe (Dark) and Treasure (Light/Normal) Universe.ATEEZ in a infamous mafia group that are like family (you mess with one, you mess with them all) in the Illusion universe that take no shit from anyone.KQ Fellas are a bunch of friends that go to the same university (KGlobe) that like to make dance covers together.Ships:Dark San x Light/Normal WooyoungDark Wooyoung x Light/Normal YeosangLight/Normal San x Dark YeosangDisclaimer:Everything that happens in this story is pure fiction. Photos aren't mine, so right to original takers and maker.Slow / irregular updates
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang





	Dark x Light

So... decided to start another fanfic.... Cause why not.

This fanfic is basically from an idea I got from a comment on YouTube. It said that a fanfic between 'dark' San and 'Light/Normal Wooyoung would be quite cool. So I thought why not haha, but cause I am WooSanSang trash, I've changed it up a bit and I hope you guys enjoy it 😊

It might be confusing and if you find it confusing please tell me and I'll try to explain it (unless I want it to be confusing as it will be explained later)

Ships:

Dark San x Light/Normal Wooyoung

Dark Wooyoung x Light/Normal Yeosang

Light/Normal San x Dark Yeosang

I'll make it a happy ending, but might be sad/angst things in between....

Also... Disclaimer...

Everything that happens in this story is pure fiction. Photos aren't mine, so right to original takers and maker. 

Also... This was originally on Whattpad, and I want to put it here as well.


End file.
